


E quindi venne l'Inferno

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Series: I racconti del trombettista su un'amicizia che era anche un po' un amore [3]
Category: Novecento, The legend of 1900
Genre: Angst, M/M, light slash, lots of angt, missing moment, no but seriously
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fatto sta che quel giorno – ero lì da quattro anni, mi pare, doveva essere inverno, gennaio o febbraio –, il capitano passeggiava per la nave, le mani dietro la schiena dritta e la divisa immacolata, ci si avvicina e ci fa stasera mi sa che si balla, e se ne va.<br/>Ricordo che guardai Novecento, che inclinò la testa leggermente, sorridendomi, e lo corresse, parlando più con me che con lui: “No, stasera si suona”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E quindi venne l'Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia non aveva una canzone consigliata. La metto ora: [Esmerelda](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYUKsRL-YBM), Ben Howard.
> 
> Pubblicato per la prima volta il 05/01/12, su altri lidi.

 

Quando arrivavano presagi di tempesta, io ridevo. Non per non dare al mare il rispetto che si merita, per carità, il terrore di tutta quella immensità ce l'ho sempre. Solo che così, tranquillo, ripensavo alla mia prima settimana su quella nave e ridevo perché una tempesta come quella ci vuole proprio sfiga per beccarla di nuovo, figurati addirittura più forte, perché quella, oltre ad essere stata la tempesta più bella della mia vita, fece vomitare tutta la nave, quindi né io né Novecento ci preoccupavamo troppo, negli anni successivi, probabilmente per motivi diversi.

Beh, alla fin fine non potevo essere più ingenuo di così. Passarono gli anni, passarono le tempeste, se ne preannunciava un'altra a breve.

Anche quella volta risi, come al solito, ma Novecento alzò solo gli angoli della bocca, come se sapesse. Spero però che non lo sapesse per davvero, perché giuro che se un giorno scopro che lui aveva intuito tutto – lui che lo conosceva, il mare – e non ci aveva avvertiti io mi suicido solo per andarlo a beccare su in Paradiso per strozzarlo e dirgli che è un cretino, ma uno di quelli proprio irrecuperabili.

Fatto sta che quel giorno – ero lì da quattro anni, mi pare, doveva essere inverno, gennaio o febbraio –, il capitano passeggiava per la nave, le mani dietro la schiena dritta e la divisa immacolata, ci si avvicina e ci fa _stasera mi sa che si balla_ , e se ne va.

Ricordo che guardai Novecento, che inclinò la testa leggermente, sorridendomi, e lo corresse, parlando più con me che con lui: “No, stasera si suona”.

Risi. Ma da due ore a quella parte, se avessi saputo, non lo avrei fatto. _Se avessi saputo_ , appunto. Come sarebbe stata diversa la mia vita _se avessi saputo_ qualcosa in più.

 

E quindi venne l'Inferno – Inferno d'acqua e di buio, altro che fuoco e fiamme – acqua, buio, acqua, acqua, acqua. E terrore.

L'orologio non segnava manco le undici che già avere un pavimento orizzontale ci pareva un lontano ricordo, e dondolavamo tanto che era come se da un momento all'altro ci saremmo trovati sottosopra, con l'acqua al collo e senza vie d'uscita oltre alla morte.

Novecento uscì dalla cabina praticamente subito, pensieroso, e mi costrinse a seguirlo anche se non disse una parola in merito, perché in effetti fui io a volerlo seguire. Sembrava decisamente troppo preoccupato per i suoi standard.

“Novecento!,” chiamavo, ma la mia voce si perdeva nel casino di onde, vento, argenteria tintinnante, lampadari con la stabilità di altalene e gente che, tentando di concentrarsi per non vomitare anche l'anima, ci pensava e quindi vomitava anche l'anima, inevitabilmente.

Mai più vista una roba del genere.

I marinai correvano tra la folla sgomitando e tirandosi dietro chilometri di corda, e con quella ci legavano sedie, mobili, un altro po' anche le persone, per far sì che, quando ma soprattutto _se_ quella tempesta sarebbe mai finita, il disastro non sarebbe stato esageratamente... esagerato, ecco. 

Ma ormai a quanto sentivo le cucine erano inagibili, il magazzino sembrava un territorio di guerra e non c'era una cabina con tutti i vetri intatti, per non parlare di vasi e decorazioni della prima classe, tutto, tutto andato al diavolo solo perché al Signor Oceano, quella notte, gli giravano i coglioni di farci morire tutti così come stavamo – come se gli avessimo fatto qualcosa, proprio noi in particolare.

Fatto sta che continuavo a correre tra la gente, ma Novecento quando parte per la nave è un fulmine, conosce tutto e poi le sue gambe sono agili non dico come le sue dita ma quasi – _sono anni di allenamento_ , direbbe lui, quindi sperare di batterlo in quel gioco vuol dire non conoscerlo per niente. Per vincere, infatti, bisognava sapere com'era fatto, quindi mi diressi subito alla sala da ballo: non c'era; in terza classe: un casino di persone ma di lui nemmeno l'ombra; sul ponte più alto: neanche. 

Mi fermai – anzi, che dico, smisi di rotolare in giro e mi lasciai cadere in un corridoio isolato, mentre il mio culo scivolava a destra e a sinistra senza un attimo di tregua; mi presi la testa tra la mani e feci mente locale. Fuori l'acqua continuava a cantare ed a darci per spacciati, e mi stavo alzando per tornare in cabina sperando che anche lui fosse lì, ed invece partì l'allarme, una sirena allucinante che ti trapana il cervello fino a farti venire voglia di strappartelo, ed era il segnale di uomo in mare.

Mi passai una mano sul volto, ma, appena riaprii gli occhi, uno scossone più forte degli altri mi fece scivolare così velocemente che per un attimo temetti di aver lasciato stomaco e polmoni per strada, quando mi rialzai definitivamente. La sirena era stata accompagnata dalle urla di _uomo in mare!_ , e solo a quel punto feci quello che fece qualsiasi persona sulla nave che avesse perso di vista qualcuno: mi avviai al punto dal quale arrivava l'allarme, seguendo dei marinai, con il terrore che Novecento fosse sceso dalla nave parte sbagliata e soprattutto nel momento sbagliato, per intenderci.

Il panico durò poco, anche se quando sei terrorizzato il tempo scorre sempre troppo lentamente, perché appena passato davanti alla sala macchine vidi il fazzoletto che Novecento portava nel taschino della giacca prima di uscire – era inconfondibile, glielo aveva cucito a mano un'emigrante che aveva passato tutto il viaggio ad ascoltarlo ed a piangere, e stava lì seduta a piangere ed a cucire, piangeva e cuciva, piangeva e cuciva, fino a quando, all'arrivo, gli regalò quel fazzoletto. Lo raccolsi e mi precipitai in sala macchine, chiedendomi perché non ci avessi pensato prima dato che Novecento lì ci è cresciuto, in pratica.

“Novecento! Novecento, dove sei?,” urlavo, ma l'Oceano continuava a sovrastarmi. Mi reggevo per miracolo al parapetto dei corridoi della sala macchine, a rischio di crollare giù come un sacco di patate, ma poco m'importava, in quel momento. “Novecento!,” continuavo, come se non sapessi che era tutto inutile.

Davanti ai fuochi, i macchinisti facevano quello che potevano, insomma, dopotutto il carbone andava su e giù manco fosse leggero come riso e non era certamente facile, ma è in quei momenti che quelle persone dimostravano tutto il coraggio e la forza che mettevano nel loro lavoro.

Ad un certo punto ci fu una scossa tale che, mentre scendevo, mi vidi praticamente la morte davanti, anche se quello mi servì ad alzare di poco gli occhi e a vederlo, finalmente. Novecento, intendo.

Era lì, quasi in cima a tutto, con i cavi delle carrucole imbrogliati attorno alle braccia che tirava ed annodava e tirava ed assicurava tutto, la giacca bianca dimenticata chissà dove e la camicia totalmente nera dallo sporco.

“Novecento! Dannazione, che cazzo ti dice in testa?,” gli urlai, precipitandomi su per le scale, incurante del pericolo, della tempesta e di tutto il mondo che mi circondava e che non la smetteva di dondolare.

Nemmeno il tempo di riuscire a farmi ascoltare che il vento, calmatosi per un attimo, fece oscillare la nave più di quanto non avesse ancora fatto, e vidi con i miei occhi Novecento cadere a terra tirandosi appresso tutti quei cavi che si teneva stretto manco fossero i gioielli più costosi del mondo, anche se poi alla fine questo paragone non rende perché a Novecento non è che gliene importasse più di tanto, dei soldi. Mi avvicinai più che potei, nella mia testa continuavo a pensare cose come _ma che cazzo sta combinando?_ , _è totalmente impazzito!_ , _se rimane lì finirà per cadere_ e tante altre cose che avrei preferito non immaginarmi, e quando finalmente lo raggiunsi, lui alzò gli occhi e li strinse, fissandomi.

“Tim, vattene subito,” mi fece, ed aveva una faccia che faceva paura, come se avessi disobbedito a chissà quale regola, roba che non l'ho mai più visto così – _e per fortuna_ , aggiungerei anche.

Inutile dire che rimasi fermo lì, _fermo_ ovviamente lo dico per dire, dato che mi stava venendo il dubbio di stare in una di quelle palle con la neve finta, ce l'avete presente, no?, insomma, di stare lì mentre qualche bambino ci prendeva e ci scuoteva, e ci metteva sottosopra solo per veder scendere la neve.

Aprii bocca per rispondere ma, nell'istante preciso in cui tentai di parlare, una delle carrucole si staccò con un _clang_ , proprio così fece, _clang_ , un rumore sopra tutti gli altri, e prese a scivolare dritta verso Novecento.

Non chiedetemi come ho fatto, perché non lo so. Ancora oggi mi guardo le mani e mi chiedo chi diamine mi abbia dato la forza di afferrare tutti i fili e tirarli, facendo fermare subito la carrucola. So solo che però la sfiga è sfiga, ed attira solo altra sfiga, quindi la nave in quel momento si inclinò a destra e poi di nuovo a sinistra, e le corde mi scivolarono dalle mani così velocemente da farmi ustionare, così come un coglione mollai tutto e lasciai andare la carrucola, sentendo il sangue scorrermi nei palmi ed ignorandolo per alzare la testa nell'esatto momento in cui quel pezzo di metallo beccò Novecento sul fianco, gettandolo a terra.

Sentii dolore. Un dolore generale e lancinante che dei palmi leggermente lacerati non aveva nulla, era tutto in Novecento a terra che non si muoveva. Tutto lì. Il mio dolore era tutto lì. Era il dolore di qualcun altro, mica mio, eppure lo sentivo ed era la prima volta mi succedeva, ma mica potevo fermarmi a pensarci, quindi mi alzai e lo presi sotto le braccia, tentando di alzarlo, e poi pensai che, facendo così, avrei solo potuto fare peggio.

Lo guardavo e non si muoveva, ma se mi chinavo sul suo petto non sapevo se non sentivo il cuore a causa della tempesta fuori o perché semplicemente non batteva più, sul polso non sentivo nulla ma non capivo se ero io che non avevo la più pallida idea su dove si dovesse toccare per sentire il battito o se Novecento fosse morto e basta, e tutto quello che mi ritrovai a fare fu solo ripetermi che dovevo fare qualcosa.

Ripeto, non so chi mi diede tutta quella forza, so solo che ad un certo punto lo sollevai. Me lo accollai e, un passo alla volta, arrivai alla cabina mentre nella mia testa c'era posto solo per la concentrazione di non cadere, di non cadere assolutamente perché sennò succedeva un casino, e dato che il mare s'era calmato, ma poco, eh, e che buona parte della gente era tornata in camera, diciamo che ce la feci. Non ricordo uno sforzo peggiore di quello, in tutta la mia vita, ma _ce la feci_ e lo poggiai sul letto, sistemandogli il viso sul cuscino e togliendogli la camicia senza però capire se quel sangue che aveva sulle guance era suo o era della mie mani, ricordo ancora tutto come un incubo ad occhi aperti.

La prima cosa che feci fu chiamare il capitano, perché era la cosa più vicina ad un padre che Novecento potesse avere e al diavolo se la nave in quel momento era tutta un casino, Novecento era più importante. Così gli dissi, a lui, ma quando me ne resi conto pensai di ritrovarmi licenziato immediatamente, rivolgendomi con un tono del genere al capitano, come un egoista. Invece lui mollò tutto, afferrò letteralmente il dottore, sul serio, proprio lo prese per il camice e mi seguì nella nostra cabina tanto velocemente che pareva che dovesse correre a tappare una falla proprio lì.

Klausermanspitzwegensdorfentag si avvicinò al letto e, ancor prima di toccarlo, mi guardò interrogativo, al che io mi avvicinai al capitano con due occhi sgranati e la morte nel cuore chiedendogli: “Il meglio che ci si può aspettare?,” _evitare il peggio_ , mi rispose, ed a quel punto l'unica cosa che mi riuscì di fare fu sedermi ai piedi del letto e tentare di ricordare una di quelle preghiere che spesso avevo sentito recitare a mia madre ad alta voce, sopra le urla di mio padre, quando tentava di rispondergli alla rabbia con la religione.

Dopo qualche minuto rinunciai, dato che la memoria in quel momento non aiutava e mi girai verso il dottore, impegnato a fasciare il torace di Novecento. Dopo quella che parve una vita e mezzo si allontanò dal letto sospirando e mi si avvicinò.

“Che è successo?,” chiese, calmo.

“Come sta?,” domandai sopra io.

“Tooney, che è successo?”

“Cazzo, ditemi come sta!”

Il dottore sospirò di nuovo, me lo ricordo ancora scuotere la testa e guardarmi come si guarda un bambino.

“Vivo è vivissimo, di questo puoi star tranquillo. Dato che è il fianco destro non ha preso organi vitali, ma ha subito delle fratture, anche se non è nulla che qualche settimana, forse un mese, di riposo non possa sistemare. Ora voglio sapere che è successo.”  
“L'ho trovato in sala macchine, stava lì che tirava i fili delle carrucole non so per quale dannato motivo, ed una si è staccata e gli è piombata addosso.”

“Qualcosa l'ha rallentata?”

“Io.” 

“Ah, beh, complimenti, allora. Gli hai salvato la vita,” disse, e sparì. Rimasi col capitano, che era fermo immobile nonostante tutto vicino al comodino e mi guardava come si guarda qualcuno che si aveva sottovalutato, fino a quel momento, ma ora che ci penso forse era anche un po' pensieroso, anzi decisamente pensieroso, dato che, uscendo dalla stanza, si voltò verso di me e disse _il padre di Novecento è morto per essersi beccato una carrucola in mezzo alla schiena durante una tempesta come questa_ , sputò tutto d'un fiato, prima di sparire anche lui, e dire che io ci rimasi di merda sarebbe dire una bugia. 

Ci rimasi molto peggio.

 

Novecento si svegliò quella sera stessa, con difficoltà a respirare ma nessuna difficoltà a ricordare tutto l'accaduto. Non gli chiesi conferme sul perché lo avesse fatto, non gli chiesi da dove avesse cacciato tutto questo altruismo che _cazzo, non era da lui_ , ma alla fine cos'era da lui?, chi mai lo avrebbe capito fino in fondo?, insomma alla fine non gli chiesi un bel niente, ma mi incazzai come una bestia per avermi fatto prendere un colpo del genere, e lui ridacchiò piano, pentendosene subito dopo ma rimanendo a fissarmi con un sorrisetto che mi faceva venire voglia di prenderlo a pugni e di abbracciarlo insieme.

La botta guarì anche più in fretta del previsto, diceva che voleva tornare a suonare, ed ogni giorno lo venivano a trovare gli amici della band e quelli della terza classe che gli facevano sentire qualcosa, poi io li cacciavo e mi occupavo di lui fino a quando non si addormentava, e così via.

Fu la tempesta più terrificante della storia del _Virginian_ , dato che a conti fatti un terzo del mobilio della nave andò distrutto, che altre persone erano state ferite e che il famoso uomo in mare non era stato altro che un bambino di otto anni, figlio di un emigrante che, a vederlo dopo, sembrava avesse perso qualsiasi voglia di ricominciare.

Rischiammo di perdere Novecento, pure, anche se da quel momento i macchinisti che lo conoscevano da quando era un cosino di nemmeno un metro iniziarono a stare più attenti, loro che sapevano tutta la storia, loro che se lo erano cresciuto in mezzo a tutto quel carbone.

In quanto a me, per un attimo ho temuto di morire, anzi, per più di un attimo, e per più di una volta tutta quella storia mi ha fatto seriamente pensare di scendere da quella dannata nave una volta per tutte e di finirla di fare il coglione su e giù per l'Oceano.

Ma poi Novecento mi chiamava insistentemente, facendomi avvicinare solo per allungare il collo e sfiorarmi le labbra con le sue, sorridendo come un bambino che sa di dar fastidio ma che si diverte facendolo.

Ma poi Novecento trovava il modo di alzarsi quando mi appisolavo su una sedia fuori dalla sua visuale, perché anche vigilare stanca e non potevo sempre stare lì in piedi a parlare con lui, insomma si alzava e si sedeva davanti a me, osservandomi dormire e, mi disse dopo, pensando che doveva provare a suonare una ninna nanna, prima o poi.

Ma poi Novecento mi guardava con quegli occhi e quella faccia e quel viso e quel suo essere lui, e io disobbedivo a me stesso per tornare a far parte del suo mondo galleggiante, per tornare ancora una volta a sedermi accanto a lui su quel dannato sgabello per imparare a vivere, lui che lo sapeva fare meglio di me ed aveva davvero capito tutto, o forse niente, ma in fondo le due cose sono molto vicine.

Ma poi Novecento riattaccava a suonare.


End file.
